<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Kinda Into It by ficforthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898382">I'm Kinda Into It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought'>ficforthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/156863.html?thread=47499711#t47499711">my prompt</a> in the spnkink_meme. Since there were no takers I wrote it myself! :)</p><p>Any setting, either J shooting his load over Colin's face, dripping all over with particular emphasis on his lips &amp; eyelashes. Age 13-16.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Colin Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Supernatural Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Kinda Into It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Colin's age can be read as whatever you're comfortable with between this age bracket. I threw in a bit of daddy kink as well, because if we're going to the special hell, why not, eh? xD</p><p>Inspiration gifs youngest to oldest: <a href="https://media.giphy.com/media/YwFoBohfW75le/giphy.gif">Supernatural</a> / <a href="https://data.whicdn.com/images/53447031/original.gif">Revolution</a> / <a href="https://i.gifer.com/Fw85.mp4">Under The Dome</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="lj-spoiler lj-spoiler-opened">
    <span class="lj-spoiler-body">“Go ahead and touch yourself, sweetheart,” Jensen pants as he tightens his grip in Colin’s messy hair. The teen moans around the cock in his mouth as his long fingers wrap around himself, the vibration of it causing the older to moan as well, “Such a good boy for me,” Jensen rasps, his thrusts getting incrementally quicker, “gonna let me come all over that pretty face?”<br/>
<br/>
Colin nods his head as best he can with his Jensen gripping it, lust blown eyes staring up at his lover, long, thick eyelashes flickering over his flushed cheeks and plump lips stretched around Jensen’s length, sucking like both their lives depend on it.<br/>
<br/>
Beads of sweat run down Jensen’s face and neck from exertion, they’ve been at this for a long time, Colin bringing him to edge several times but never allowing him to tip over it. If anyone was to look at the scene, Colin on his knees, long neck straining from the angle it’s being held at while Jensen fucks his face, they’d think that the older of them had the upper hand, here, but they’d be wrong.<br/>
<br/>
The teen had climbed into Jensen’s lap, ignoring the movie on the screen in favour of straddling his waist with mile long legs and started sucking on the older man’s neck, “Want you,” he’d whispered into Jensen’s ear, breathing heavily despite only just starting anything, “<em>really</em> want you.”<br/>
<br/>
The older man groaned and gripped the kid’s skinny hips, gently pulling his weight down and angling him so that he could feel Colin’s hard cock pressing against his own as it filled, “And what if I’m not in the mood?” he’d teased, earning a scoff and a mumbled ‘<em>Yeah, right!</em>' muttered into his neck in response. Jensen smiled, sliding one hand to cup one of Colin’s ass cheeks, round and firm, fitting perfectly into his hand, “A bit full of yourself, aren’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
Colin had pulled back, a flush of arousal across his face and neck as he stared intently at the older man, “Wanna be full of <em>you</em>,” he panted before slamming their mouths together in a wet and demanding kiss. He pulled back, looking debauched already, “Please, Jen, I need you.”<br/>
<br/>
Nobody in their right mind could have refused that, Jensen’s sure, which is how he finds himself in this position. Colin hasn’t touched himself since they started this, hasn’t even bothered to remove any clothing, so desperate to get his mouth on his lover all he’s done is unzip the man’s jeans and pull his cock out of the slit in his boxers. They’d established early on that once the teen had his mouth full it would only take a few strokes of his own cock before he went off like a rocket if he was allowed to touch, and whilst that was fucking hot, it was also just as hot for both of them to make Colin work for his prize.<br/>
<br/>
Now Colin’s breathing heavily through his nose, making small whimpering sounds and Jensen can feel the pressure building to the point of no return. A spurt of pre-come makes the teen moan, knowing he’s about to get Jensen’s load. With great effort Jensen tips his hips back, his cock coming free of Colin’s mouth with a loud, wet pop. The teen keeps panting, his mouth open, usually pink lips now cherry red and swollen from his efforts, “Ready, baby boy?” Jensen asks, his voice so deep it’s barely recognisable.<br/>
<br/>
The teen nods, his wet, pink tongue snaking out ready to catch his prize, immediately stopping his strokes on himself and holding both of the older man’s hips as he takes himself in hand. Through the pounding of blood in his ears Jensen can hear himself letting out breathy moans and grunts as he works himself faster, heat spreading through his body, muscles coiled tight until finally he comes with a cry. The first rope hits Colin’s lips, the second his cheek, the third his closed eye as Jensen manages to change the angle. He keeps working his cock until there’s barely a dribble and takes in the sight before him, what little breath he has left catching in his throat.<br/>
<br/>
Colin has a look of bliss on his face, moaning as he licks at his lips, the milky white liquid a stark contrast to the redness of his mouth. Jensen sweeps his thumb through the streak on the kid’s rounded cheek, spreading some of it towards that sinful mouth he loves so much, Colin eagerly sucking on the digit, humming contentedly when he deems it licked clean.<br/>
<br/>
“Look at you,” he croaks as he uses his little finger to follow the glob sliding from Colin’s eyelid down to the long, thick, dark lashes, below. The teen opens his eyes then, blinking around the viscous substance that’s beginning to clump the tiny hairs together, “so beautiful all marked up like this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Love being yours,” Colin says with a shaky voice. He wipes away the streak from his eye, expertly gathering it and kneeling up to hold his finger out for Jensen to suck, which he does, the taste of his own release along with the teen’s sweat salty skin one of his favourite things.<br/>
<br/>
Having caught his breath a little Jensen slides his jeans and boxers off then pulls Colin up from the floor, back onto his lap. He reaches down and squeezes the teen’s still hard cock through his sweats and boxers, loving the pained little whimper than it elicits, “Good boy,” he whispers, knowing the kid loves the praise as well as the slight discomfort, but he’s only human, “you ready to come for daddy, now?” he asks as he brushes his lover’s cheek.<br/>
<br/>
Colin nods, frantically, throwing his long arms around Jensen’s neck, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and rocks his hips, “Yes, daddy,” he whines, “please!”<br/>
<br/>
Jensen takes pity on him, sliding a hand between them to free Colin from the confining fabric, tucking the elastic from both under his heavy balls. He runs his index and middle finger along the underside of his boy’s cock all the way up to the head, taking with him the slippery pre-come the teen has leaked, “God I love how wet you get,” he growls, grabbing his young lover’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss that’s no finesse, only passion. He wastes no time wrapping his fingers around the teen’s shaft and pumping quickly, knowing he’s been teased for long enough, “Come on, baby, let go,” he says against lips that still taste of him.<br/>
<br/>
Colin has his head tipped back, now, drawing in ragged breaths in between desperate moans, pumping his hips, his hands scrabbling against the material of Jensen’s t-shirt until he goes stiff, makes the most exquisite sound as his cock jerks and spills all over Jensen's fingers.<br/>
<br/>
The teen’s body tips forward and Jensen supports his weight against his chest as he licks some of Colin’s release from his hand before he jostles the limp form so he can tip the kid’s face towards him. Large blue eyes open and he offers a goofy, sex drunk smile. What’s left of Jensen’s come is still drying across his cheek, a little smeared under his swollen bottom lip and his eyelashes are stickily clumped together. His face is flushed, sweaty and he looks thoroughly fucked out. Exactly how Jensen likes it.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>